


Fast and Furious

by thebraxiatelcollection (songofgallifrey)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multi, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/thebraxiatelcollection
Summary: Ace and Leela are just coming back from a mission on Gallifrey and they have time to kill. Leela has always wanted to drive a car but has never been shown how to and Ace is more than happy to show her the reins.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Leela (Doctor Who)/Romana (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who), Leela/Romana II
Kudos: 8





	Fast and Furious

“Ha! Did you see the look on that toad’s face when we cuffed him?” Ace threw her head back and laughed. 

“He wasn’t a toad. He was a Vardan,” Leela frowned but then she realized what Ace had meant. “Oh. You’re insulting him.” She allowed herself to smile. “Yes, he was...oily. His mouth kept opening and closing like he was catching flies.” 

“Got that right. Some guys just don’t know when to give up,” Ace shook her head and she glanced at her watch. “Hey, we have time to kill before we have to go back to base and make our report. Want a drive?” 

“I prefer to walk as it stretches my legs and I enjoy the feel of the two suns upon my face and hair,” Leela closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sunlight, feeling the warmth on her face and exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked at Ace. “But on the other hand, I do not like being late for Romana.” 

“Come on, I promise I’ll go fast,” Ace gave her a wicked grin. “Unlike Narvin who always drives at a snail's pace.” 

“He’s so cautious about everything,” Leela smiled as they headed towards the hovercar and Leela looked at it longingly. 

Ace paused before getting in the driver's seat and frowned upon seeing her friend's expression. She knew that look. “What is it?” 

“I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like to drive one of these metal cars,” Leela rested her foot against the brim. “Nobody has ever taught me how. They all think I’m stupid or I’m careless and would crash.” 

“They’re dunderheads,” Ace said sternly. “You shouldn’t listen to dunderheads. You’re too smart for them.” She handed Leela the keys to the car. “However, luckily I’m not a dunderhead and I can teach you how to drive or at least the basics.” 

Leela’s eyes widened, staring at the alien object in her hands, caressing her fingers over the alien symbols gently. “You’re trusting me enough to get behind the wheel?” 

“I trust you with my life,” Ace shrugged. “Not many people I say that too. Not even with the Doctor. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for and I have the patience to teach you. Driving is a skill everybody should have and besides, you fight pretty damn good.” 

Leela’s eyes softened. “Thank you, Ace.” 

“Us stupid alien gals have got to stick together, am I right?” Ace flashed her a smile and moved to her side. “Right, first thing first. I’m going to teach you how to use the car key. That symbol is to unlock the car. This symbol is to lock the car. If you press them, you will hear a click and the lights will flash.” 

Leela looked down at the key and pressed the unlock button. The car lights flash and she heard a click and she reached over and pulled the door handle and it opened with ease. “Unlocked.” 

“Good.” Ace nodded. “Now, close the door and try the locked button.” 

Leela did as she was told and clicked the locked button. She tried the door handle again but no matter how hard she pulled, the door remained firmly shut. “Locked. Shall I unlock it again?” 

“You bet, how else are we getting in?” Ace grinned and she got into the passenger side when Leela unlocked the car. 

Leela stared at her for a moment, wondering if Ace had truly lost all common sense for her to be able to sit in the driver's seat and drive. Before she could lose her nerves and throw the keys away, Leela climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door behind her. 

She has never been behind the wheel in her life. Oh, she was an excellent horse rider and could control a horse with the mere touch of her legs and not have to use the reins as most men do but driving was something so alien to her. Even the Doctor never let her help driving the TARDIS. 

“We’ll take it easy,” Ace reassured her and she fastened her seat belt. “First thing you should always do. Put your seatbelt on. These things can save your life if you ever have a crash.” 

Leela grabbed at her seatbelt and copied the movement that Ace did, fastening the seatbelt. “So, we don’t go flying out of the window if we do?” 

“That and so we don’t end up dead,” Ace replied. “It’s all right for these Time-Lord's. If they crash and die, they can just heal themselves and get a new body. No biggie. But we’ve only got one life so we have to be more cautious and not as arrogant.” 

Leela nodded and lifted up the key. “Where do I put the key?” 

“Right here,” Ace showed her where to put the key in. “Once the key is in, turn it away from you slowly.” 

Leela turned the key until she heard the beast roar into life, like a lion coming out from a long slumber. “It’s not like driving the TARDIS at all. It’s dull.” 

“Right?” Ace smirked. “So, few controls you need to go over. You have the gearbox. 1, 2, 3,4 are the different speeds you can do. 1 being slow and 4 being the fastest. The ‘R’ stands for reverse which is handy if you ever need to make a quick getaway. Heck, who am I kidding? We always need to make a quick getaway. The reverse tool is the most used tool there is for us.” 

Leela laughed. “Reverse is a very useful tool.” She had a feel at moving the gear to each of the controls, getting used to the movement. 

“This boy here,” Ace patted the handbrake. “Is the handbrake. It makes the car stop and goes. But don’t do anything yet with that, I need to teach you the foot pedals.” 

Ace leaned over the gearbox and handbrake and pointed down to the three pedals. “You have your three pedals. The left one is the accelerator, the middle the clutch and that one is the foot brake.” 

Ace then went on to teach Leela how to use the clutch and how it helps to move the car and how the accelerator speeds up the car. The brake to stop. “The Doctor never used his brakes on the TARDIS.” Leela recalled as she tested all three, getting used to the clutch. 

“For sure. Wouldn’t surprise me if he failed his driving test once or twice,” Ace chuckled. 

“Driving test?” Leela asked and she turned her head to look at her. “I remember Narvin said we needed some sort of proof to be able to drive a TARDIS. Is it the same for cars?” 

“Yeah, you need a license.” Ace shrugged. “Little secret between us. I never got one and these lot don’t know any different.” 

“I won’t get in trouble if I don’t have a license?” 

“Probably, but we won’t get caught.” Ace said. “Now, up to take this for a spin? We’re only a block away from our base.” 

“I don’t know...” Leela became nervous. Even after Ace had taught her what each control meant and what to do, it was still a huge responsibility to drive a car on the road, she knew that. 

“I’ll be with you the whole time. Any time you want to stop, let me know and we can pull over.” Ace assured her. “We’ll take it steady.” 

Leela stared at the steering wheel. She had faced metal monsters and aliens the sizes of houses and yet, there was something terrifying about being behind the wheel. She exhaled and she gripped the steering wheel. “I’m with you, Ace.” 

“Wicked!” Ace grinned. “Right, put your gear into first with your foot on the clutch. Turn your steering wheel a full left until you can’t steer anymore.” 

Leela locked down at her gear stick and she put it into first and put the clutch down and steered her steering wheel. “Oh, I can feel the wheels move!” 

“Good,” Ace smiled. “Now, time to check the mirrors and your blind spot which is the spot over your shoulder and one you can’t see to make sure there is nothing coming.” 

Leela checked all three mirrors she could see in the car. There was a car coming behind so she let that go through and then she checked again and her blind spot. “All clear.” 

“Good. Now, put your indicator on,” Ace indicated the little device next to the wheel. “And drop it down. This is to indicate to other drivers which direction we’re going. Sadly, not many people seem to realize how useful this little device really is.” 

Leela blinked as she didn’t know that it was there and pressed it down like Ace asked and she heard the indicator noise. “All right...now what?” 

“Check mirrors again and your blind spot, then drop your hand brake and lift your clutch slowly up.” 

Leela checked all the mirrors and checked to make sure no cars or people were coming, much like coming out of a secret hideaway to ambush her enemies. She dropped her handbrake and cautiously, she lifted up her clutch. She felt it tremble underneath her feet and she moved her foot quickly and the car jerked and everything turned off. 

The beast went back to its slumber. 

Leela’s eyes widened, her hearts racing. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“It’s perfectly ok!” Ace assured her. “You just stalled it. Happens to us all.” 

Leela looked unsure. “You sure I didn’t damage it?” 

“Positive.” Ace replied. “We can turn it back on.” 

Leela relaxed and took a deep breath before she exhaled and she turned the car back on. The engines and lights once more flickered into life. “That would have been embarrassing if I broke the car and I hardly moved.” 

Ace grinned. “I once knew a mate of mine back on Earth who crashed his car during his driving lessons. His instructor wasn’t happy.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Leela smiled slightly and she put the indicator on. “I think I’m ready.” 

“Great. Mirrors, blind spot, hand brake and clutch.” Ace smiled. 

Leela once more checked her mirrors and blind spot. She waited for someone to pass her with a young child before she started again. This time, she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

She did it perfectly and she could feel the car move to the left. “I’m doing it! I’m driving the car!” 

“You’re doing great!” Ace grinned and helped Leela come out of the parking space and how to straighten up her wheel once she was on the road. “Now, onwards!” 

Leela drove steadily. According to the dashboard, she was driving 20mph, whatever mph meant but she knew the speed 20 was more than enough for her at the moment. She saw Ace messaging on her datapad with a grin on her face when she came across a junction. “Left, or right?” 

“We stop first,” Ace said. “So, foot on the brake.” Leela moved her foot onto the brake. “Pull hand brake up.” Leela did. “Move foot onto the clutch and the other onto the accelerator and then put your indicator onto left now.” 

Leela did all those things, taking her time and trying not to let the panic rise inside her. 

“Good. Now, check to make sure there’s nothing coming then handbrake down and clutch up with the press of the accelerator.” 

Leela noticed a huge hover truck coming towards her so she let that pass. She had not noticed how much traffic there was in the capitol before for she had taken it for granted by walking or letting others drive her from place to place but now, it was daunting in a way. Once the truck had passed, she released the hand brake and turned the wheel and drove on slowly. 

“You can go a little bit faster if you want.” Ace suggested. 

“How fast?” 

“Well, here you can only really do 25mph. So, 25 will do.” 

Leela pressed her foot down on the accelerator and felt the car, a grin slowly creeping on her face as she felt the speed and she let out a whoop of delight. 

“Yes girl!” Ace lifted her left arm, clenching her first and bringing it down. “Kerching!” 

“It feels so good,” Leela laughed. “Where to now?” 

“Turn left,” Ace said. “Slow down, traffic lights.” 

Leela slowed but then when she got nearer, she saw the lights turn green and she put her indicator on and checked to make sure it was clear before turning. “I never knew driving was so easy.” 

“Well, the basics of it. I’ll have to ask Narvin see if he can get you signed onto a driving course and you get your license.” Ace said with a smile. “Turn right here and we’re at the base. I’ll park us up if you just pull up outside.” 

Leela nodded and she slowed down, putting her indicator on to show she was pulling over but when she looked up again, she saw Romana, Narvin and Braxiatel outside the main entrance doors all with different expressions on their faces. 

“Ace!” Leela groaned as she put her foot on the brake and put the handbrake on. 

“What?!” Ace gave her an innocent look and rolled down her window and stuck her head out. “Hiya guys! I’ve got a new ride now!” 

“I can’t believe you let Leela drive without a license!” Narvin spluttered angrily. “I should report you both for this.” 

“But you wouldn’t, it would be no fun otherwise,” Brax smirked and placed a hand on Narvin’s shoulder. “Besides, Leela has an excellent mentor it seems.” 

“Yeah, she’s got me,” Ace smiled, feeling pleased with herself. “What do you think Romana?” 

Romana smiled and went over to Leela’s side of the car. “I think it’s a wonderful idea and I think we all should start giving Leela more credit. Perhaps it’s time we signed her up for driving lessons.” 

Leela turned off the car ignition and rolled down her window so she could touch Romana. “Really?” She asked, hopefully. 

“Really. I’m impressed. When Ace sent me the message that she was teaching you how to drive, I didn’t believe it at first and neither did Narvin but Brax had more faith in you.” Romana leaned in and kissed her. “Perhaps you could drive me home one day.” 

Leela blushed as Romana kissed her. “I would like that very much.” 

“Isn’t anybody listening to me?” Narvin exasperated before pinching his nose. “Why do I bother?” 

“I could take you home too if you really want...” Brax purred deeply in Narvin’s ear and Ace laughed. 

“Don’t push it Braxiatel.” 

Romana and Leela broke their kiss and Romana opened the door for Leela and offered her hand. Leela was about to get out but found out she couldn’t as she still had her seatbelt on and looked sheepish. “My seatbelt. I forgot.” She undid her seat belt and looked at Ace. “Should I leave the keys in?” 

“Yeah, leave them in. I need to park this baby up properly before Narvin starts giving us tickets for parking on double yellows.” Ace grinned. 

“Double yellows?” Leela enquired but Ace had already got out of the car and she shrugged and took Romana’s hands, her fingers entwined with hers and she let Romana help her out of the car. 

“Well done mate,” Ace congratulated her and smiled. “Told you that you could do it.” 

“You’re right,” Leela said with a smile. “I’m glad I tried it and that I didn’t crash. It was...amazing.” 

“Come on,” Romana tugged at Leela’s hand. “You got a report to make and you can tell me all about your driving experience on the way.” 


End file.
